CHS(Cadman HighSchool)(Warriors High AU)
by CoolAidSenpai
Summary: The humerous and sparatic highschool lives of Lionblaze(Leo), Hollyleaf(Holly), Jayfeater(Jay or Jayden), Ivypool(Ivy), and Dovewing(Deandra) and many others at there Highschool CHS *Attention* These characters story will not go hand in hand with their cannon story lines.*
1. Girl Trouble With Leo(Lionblaze) Part 1

**Cast Of Characters**

**Jayden**(jayfeather) Age 15

**Leo**(Lionblaze) Age 16

**Holly**(Hollyleaf) Age 17

**Deandra**(Dovewing) Age 15

**Ivy**(Ivypool) Age 16

**Brian**(Breezepelt) Age 17

**Cyndi**(Cinderheart) Age 16

**Fin**(Fallenleaves) Age 17

**Breanna**(Briarlight) Age 15

**Hayden**(Hawkfrost) Age 18

**Brady**(Berrynose) Age 16

**Fillip**(Foxleap) Age 16

**Heather**(Heathertail) Age 16

* * *

**Girl Problems With Leo**

**_(I know this first bit has nothing to do with girls but its very important so hang in there)_**

**Jayden's POV**

Jayden could feels his blood boiling with anger as he stomped up the stairs to his and his brothers shared room. He swung the door open and slammed it shut, his sandy colored face red with rage. "Leo, what the heck!" he burst out. His brother, on the lower bunk, quickly sat up.

"It's not my fault you make idiot decisions, Jay" he said with an annoyed edge to his tone."I could have handled Brian myself, I didn't need you to come and ruin it for me." he hissed, he took a few steps in Leo's direction.

That evening after school Brian and Jayden got into a pretty heated argument and harsh words were exchanged. Jayden said something that went a little to far causing Brian to throw the first punch. Leo had arrived 3 minutes in, called over by Cyndi, and broke up the fight. Jayden had a cut on his side by the time he got there, and Brian had a knife in his hand.

"_You _didn't need help? Be reasonable." Leo stood up and got threateningly close to Jayden's face.

"If I weren't always there to save your tail then you would be dead meat right now." Jayden's hands clenched into fists."I _don't_ need your help, Leo. I can defend myself! I'm not a toddler."

A smirk spread across Leo's freckled face "Are you sure? Because you sure are throwing a hissy-fit like you are."

Before he knew it Jayden had thrown his fist at Leo, but even though he missed, Leo got mad enough to shove him against the wall. As the boom echoed through the house, Cyndi and Holly rushed through the door moments later and parted the two brothers.

"Hey! What is up with you two!?" She exclaimed to Jayden, her dark hands holding him back in his attempt to break out of her grip.

"C'mon, Leo, you two really need to get over this! Jay, you should be thankful that Leo came to save you!" cried Cyndi. "I don't _need _to be saved, Cyndi! I know what i'm doing." Jayden shoved off Holly's arm, grabbed his backpack, and ran out the front door. Cyndi sighed helplessly, rubbing her temples, as Holly cast an annoyed glare at Leo.

"What?"

"Nothing." Holly replied. "I just think instead of forcing Jayden to listen you should let him learn himself."

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Leo's head was rested on his left arm, sleepily watching his teacher write equations on the whiteboard. _Math _he grunted internally. He let his head flop loudly on his desk. He sighed and slowly turned his head around to the left of him. His eyes met beautiful locks of golden-brown hair and Baby Blue eyes. Tying the hair up into a neat bun were ivory colored hands. He looked downward and his eyes met the face that belonged to those hands. Leo's eyes widened, and he turned his face in the other direction as the girl turned around to look at him. His face was almost redder than a tomato. _Crap._

* * *

**Cyndi's POV**

_"Psst." _a voice whispered."_Cyndi! Dude!"_Still not getting her attention Leo balled up a wad of paper and hurled it into the back of Cyndi's head causing her to yelp in surprise and almost jump out of her chair. "Cyndi, whats the matter?" Mrs. Perryman turned from gazing at her whiteboard. "Nothing!" Cyndi said plastering on a smile.

"Just found a bug under my seat". She whipped her head around to glare a Leo. "What on Earth was that for?" she hissed.

"Sorry, Cyndi. Who's that chick over there?" He gestured towards the Blonde, who was talking with Paige.

"Who her? That brat? Thats Heather." Cyndi said in disgust, rolling her eyes.

Leo's face turned pink a bit "Can you umm... Introduce me?"Cyndi had to restrain her jaw from dropping at the question, _Wait... does he...!?_. Cyndi felt her face turn red with anger, but she kept her emotion out of her voice.

"Are you sure, Leo? She isn't really...""C'mon! What could be _that_ bad about her? I'm sure she's nice. And you know her, don't you?" Cyndi huffed "Well, I guess."she paused for a few heartbeats.

"Fine." She said begrudgingly.

"But don't you _dare_ ever ask me for anything else.""Yes! Thanks Cyndi. I knew you would help me." At that moment the bell rang, Cyndi and Leo walked up to Heather who's eyes turned to meet theirs.

"What do you need?" she said folding her arms. "Heather..." Cyndi lifted her hand and gestured to Leo. "I have a prize for you." she said with a smirk.

"This guy would love to go on a date with you." She snickered as Leo head whipped in her direction, face red and panicked _No! What are you doing? _his eyes read. But Heather did not look impressed.

"Who, _You?!" _she pointed her acrylic nail straight in Leo's face. "You barely had the guts to ask me out your self. Why should I hang out with a guy like you?"

Before Cyndi or Leo could reply she waltzed off with Paige who looked slightly looked over at Leo. If he were a color right now he would be a dark grayish-blue for despair because that is exactly what he was feeling right now. She could tell, read it in his eyes, and on his face. Cyndi felt guilt well up inside her.

"Sorry, Leo.. I think i ruined your chances.." she began, but Leo held his hand up to stop her, "It's Fine, I forgive you. But what am I going to do now?" he had a bummed look on his face. Out of guilt Cyndi wanted to help him, no matter how much she didn't want him to be with Heather. Of all things she thought she was a better choice, but this wasn't about her. Suddenly an idea sparked into her brain, she knew just what could help.

"Hey, Leo, I have an idea." She saw hope light in his eyes "Really? Whats the plan?"

"You just have to let her know what she's missing!" Cyndi continued " Once she sees how great you are she'll definitely want to go out."

"OK.." Leo thought. "Ill just need a date for about a week then."  
"Sure." Cyndi replied. "Who do you have in mind?" Leo chuckled. "I have the perfect person in mind."

Cyndi was waiting for him to tell her who, but he continued to hold her gaze. The realization hit like a 14-wheeler and her face turned cherry red.

"Who, me!?" She gasped, breathlessly. Personally, Cyndi would love to, but she didn't expect him to choose her in the least. She took a second to internally collect herself. "OK. Ill do it."

"Great! Now all we need is a mission name..." Leo leaned on a nearby wall to thing for a bit. _Mission name? To many spy movies.._

_"_That's it! I've got it." Leo turned to Cyndi.

"Opperation _Girl trouble"_

**_OMG 1,273+ words! I hope you enjoyed everyone of them!(and i hope i remember to save the chapter this time..)_**


	2. Ivy Meets The Dark Forest part 1

**Characters Appearing in this side story are..**.

**Ivy**(Ivypool) Age 16

**Hayden**(Hawkfrost) Age 18

**Brian**(Breezepelt) Age 17

**Talon**(Tigerstar)

**Madame**(Mapleshade)

**Ivy Meets The Dark Forest**

**Ivy's POV**

Ivy was walking down her neighborhood street fiddling with a pocket knife in her hoodie's pouch. It was pitch black except for the faint glow of a street light. She kicked a can and sent it flying, it crashed into a dark wood. Her fists clenched. She felt anger and betrayal at the same time and she could barely contain it.

_How DARE she think she's better than me!_

Her mind flew back to 15 minutes earlier. She and her sister were in their shared room, in a house they shared with several of their friends. They had been screaming at each other for hours.

_She thinks I don't know what she's doing! Traitor. _

She punched a brick wall but yelped at the pain, holding her hand for dear life. She felt herself shrink against the wall and curl up into a ball, on the brink of crying.

_I don't think I ever want to go back.. _

Ivy ran away from the wall and into the woods, not really paying to where she was going, just wanting to get as far away from her sister as possible. She needed to be alone for a while.

All the sudden she came to a halt at the edge of a deadly steep hill. Wind was blowing her platinum blonde hair in every direction, and the moon shown bright white above her. She sat down, starring up at the stars. She didn't know what to do at this point. _Will I ever know what to do? _She thought helplessly.

She heard loud rustling in a tree nearby. She whipped her head around to see who it was but in that moment her hair had covered her eyes from the wind, blocking her view. She brushed the hair out of her face but not in time to dodge the dark figure jumping out at her. She screamed, but before she knew it the figure was holding a knife to her throat. She froze like ice, eyes as big as dinner plates.

"You don't belong here." A voice hissed. Another figure began creeping out of the shadows. It was too dark to identify him, but just his shadow alone was intimidating. Ivy held her breath. The shadow grabbed her chin and lifted her head, Amber eyes peered back at her. "Hmm... you know what to do." Ivy, without hearing another word, panicked. She closed her eyes, yanked out her pocket knife and shoved upwards it into the nearest person. She felt the pressure of the knife on her neck cease and she opened her eyes. She turned around to see an impaled man lying behind her, grasping his throat, with her pink pocket knife buried so far that you couldn't see the blade at all. Ivy stood frozen to her spot watching the poor man suffer, then he was still.

She heard pleasant chuckling as she slowly turned to meet the eyes of the mysterious shadow behind her...

"Good work, Scout. I'll leave you be for now." He vanished into the woods.

Ivy's body plummeted into the grass, as she grasped her chest and heaved and gasped for air. _Oh my gosh... _She struggled to recover her composure from the shock. She heard another rustle come from a bush. As soon as she heard it she tore the pocket knife from the neck of the corpse, accidentally getting blood all over her jacket, and readied herself. She could feel herself shaking.

"Hey! If you don't leave me alone I'm coming for your kneecaps!" She tried to sound confident but her voice kept shaking. _Crap._

She yelped as the scary shadow that she thought was the same one jumped out from the bushes again, but as she looked up she realized the eyes weren't the same color. They were a frosty blue. Ivy swung her arm back, pocket knife in hand, ready to have to impale this one aswell. But before she could, the shadow caught her hand with a strong grip. _Crap crap crap! _Ivy opened her mouth to let out the scream of her life, but the shadow covered her mouth aswell.

"Hey! Chill out ok?"

Ivy paused from trying to escape and looked at this guy like he was an idiot. _How are you gonna ask me to chill out? I'm the one getting kidnapped! _She continued with attempts to free herself. Ivy clawed at the strangers hand with her only free arm.

"Clam down! I'm not going to hurt you"_ Pfft that's hard to believe. _Before Ivy could struggle free the shadow carried them both into the light of the moon. As the light reached their faces she met the face that belong to those frosty eyes. He had sandy brown skin and Dark brown hair, and eyes that seemed to peer into your soul. Ivy shivered. He seemed to be a bit older than her according to his height, he was way taller than her. But then again, Ivy wasn't very tall.

"Umm... who are you?" Ivy stuttered, the mysterious guy tore her pocket knife from her grip. "That's not really important right now.." he said dismissively. "I saw what happened between you, Theo, and my father" he said tucking the knife in his pocket and folding his arms. Looking over to the cold corpse on the ground a few feet away she covered her mouth. "I killed your father!?"

"No you doofus." The boy scowled. "That's Theo you killed. Good shot by the way."

"Errrr... thanks?" _Isnt that a bad thing?_

"Anyways, the Dark Forest could really use someone like you ya'know?"

"What's that?" Ivypool asked

The boy turned his head towards the moon then back at her again. "Do you wanna see?"

Ivy took a step back, and paused for several heart beats. As far as she knew this guy was strange, scary, and most likely supported murder. _Who's to say he won't support murdering me?! _She had just opened her mouth to decline, when she felt the mysterious guy grab her wrist. "C'mon, you take too long to answer." He said abruptly and began to drag her through the trees.

Ivy could barely stay upright, tripping over rocks, brambles, and twigs. "Hey! Slow down!" She tried to say but a low tree branch slapped her in the face, muffling her words. She tugged and struggled against his grip. She finally tore free and stumbled backward. "You could slow down you know!" The boy turned his eyes to glare at her. "You're just slow." He grunted. _Excuse me!? _"It doesn't matter. We're here anyways."

"Really?" Ivy squeaked. The boy vanished through the underbrush, Ivy hesitated. She could run away right now and forget about all of this. Go home, make up with her sister, hang with friends, but curiosity tugged at her feet.

After a few heart beats she followed.

* * *

"Hey, creep! Dude, where you at?" Ivy called. To admit, if she was going to follow this guy, she shouldn't have waited so long, she was pretty sure she was lost now. "Murder boy, this would be a great time to help a sister out.." she mumbled. As soon as she spoke, the same guy jumped out of a nearby tree, landing behind her. The thump he made caused her to squeal in surprise.

"Excuse me?" He grumbled. Ivy turned around as quick as lighting. "Great, you finally show up! I was just about lost."

"Wouldn't be so lost if you weren't such a slug. Cmon." He parted some tree beaches with his hands, revealing what looked like an old wearhouse. Ivy slowly walked closer looking around cautiously as if someone where to jump out at any second. _Shady.. very shady. _

"Hurry up, slow poke."

Ivy turned around to look at the guy.

"Shut up, that's not my name, and I'm not slow." Ivy growled.

"It would be a lot easier if I actually knew it." The boy placed his hand on a screen on the outer wall of the warehouse. The doors began to slide open.

"It's Ivy, thank you." She grumbled. "And yours?"

The boy turned around and side eyed her. "Hayden."

They began to walk into the warehouse, their shadows cast out into the darkness. The silence was eerie, and foreboding, Ivy could hear creaking from the old building.

Hayden walked over to a leaver protruding from a wall and slammed it down, instantly shutting the door. _Crap! What's happening? _Ivy held in a squeal, covering her mouth. A bright light flashed on, Hayden had turned on a flashlight, and began walking into the darkness.

As they began their journey through the old musty place, Ivy had encountered several rats, and hoards of cobwebs. While they were walking, Ivy heard a loud crunch come from beneath her boot. She didn't want to know what it was at this point...

Finally, they came across what looked like an escape hatch. Hayden turned the wheel on the top and it opened with a hiss, and he just jumped in like it was the most normal thing ever. _I can't believe I'm actually following this guy... _She jumped down to where she hoped there was solid ground, to find none. She screamed, plummeting into darkness. She landed on what felt like an old mattress, and it knocked the wind out of her. Ivy looked up to see Hayden putting in a combination at a door down the hall.

"Do you really need this many combinations." She glowered. He'd finished putting in the combination and turned to face her "This is it." He walked casually through the entrance. Ivy's eyes traveled the room. It had white walls and concrete floors, and several tables against each wall. There was a big pool table in the middle of the room, with all kinds of people surrounding it.

In the center of the large crowd there was a woman, very tall, with long, Reddish-orange hair up in a neat ponytail. She was wearing a black tank top and army style pants, but in black camouflage, the pockets filled with all sort of knives, and she had large, black boots. Beside her was a man of equal height, with dark hair and amber eyes piercing, and familiar. He wore the same outfit as the former, most of the people around the table did, actually.

It seemed like they were all betting for something, she couldn't tell what.

"Madame." Hayden spoke. "Father.."

_Wow THATS his dad? _Ivy, suppressed a shiver. He seemed way too familiar.

"Who's this?" Hayden's father asked with knowing eyes.

"This is Ivy." Hayden gestured to the girl next to him, he gave his father a look as if he was supposed to know something. Ivy didn't know how she should reply so she did a very awkward wave, not knowing what to do with her hands afterwards.

"Hmm." The ginger haired woman smirked and bent down to peer at Ivy. "And why are you here, little Missy?""I think she'll be an important asset to the Dark Forest." Hayden spoke for her.

Hayden's father folded his arms for a few moments before speaking. "Ivy, Would you like to train with the Dark Forest for a while?" Ivy couldn't help but look over to Hayden, who was smirking. He shrugged to her as if to say _well? Do you? _

_I don't know! _But the more she thought about it, the more she considered it. This could be the perfect time to have some time away from her sister, and she would finally have something that she didn't. Plus, whats the worst that could happen? _(you think that now lol) _She began to slowly nod the more she contemplated it. She then looked up to meet the piercing, amber eyes in front of her.

"Yes."


	3. Ivy meets the Dark Forest: Part 2

**CAST OF CHARACTERS…**

Ivy

Brian

Brandy

Hayden

Teah

Nyla

**Ivy Meets Darkforest: New Allies**

Ivy had agreed to the terms and agreements to be able to stay here with Hayden and the Dark Forest. He told her that she'd be bunking in with many different people around her age, and the chance to meet new people excited her. She was walking down a corridor beside her new camp mate now, headed towards the door at the end. It was silent and she could hear their footsteps thrumming on the hard metal floor. A little bit of sweat built up on the collar of her shirt from the lack of air conditioning, and her surroundings were humid and stuffy feeling. But none of that mattered too much to her now. Her mind was set on the possibilities ahead.

Hayden reached for the doorknob and she heard the creak of the metal door as it swung open. Beyond it was a room made completely out of metal, like a bunker for a nuclear break out. There were bunk beds with thin mattresses all covered in red blankets, laundry baskets in the corners and beside the bunks.

As Hayden walked out in front of her, the eyes of everyone in the room turned towards him. They all stood at attention almost at the same time.

As she scanned the area she saw around 30 different girls, and by the way they were dressed, they were just about ready for bed.

"Girls, this is your new bunkmate, Ivy. She'll be staying with us now, I'll expect you to make her feel welcome." Hayden's voice was all business. To ivy, it felt like she was in a boot camp, but it was always those who made it out who were the strongest.

Hayden turned his head to a tall muscular girl with a high ponytail, dark brown and bleached at the ends.

"Brandy. I give you the task of showing her around. Let her know how we do things here." He turned to Ivy, dipped his head, and walked out of the door.

The volume of the room rose as everyone returned to their conversations. After Hayden closed the door she realized how dim it was in this room, the lamps were lit with fire and spread out far from each other throughout the room. There were no windows, no light switches. She turned her attention as Brandy caught her eye. "Follow me." She muttered. Brandy almost towered over her, not that Ivy was short though, Brandy had to be at least 6'9".

Brandy lead her down the row of bunk beds, in between each there seemed there was a chest where each girl kept their clothing. Although it was late some were still folding up their clean clothes.

They finally halted at a bunk bed that Ivy would have no clue how to tell apart from the rest, and Brandy opened the chest beside it. She handed her some spare clothes, and a uniform for the next day. It was a black tank top, with black camouflage cargo pants, black calf-high socks, and black steel toe boots. All around her outfit were little compartments to hide things in like knives or guns. She shivered at the thought of needing them though…

"Here, you can borrow my clothes for tonight." Brandy handed her an oversized T-shirt with a band name on it that was practically a minidress on ivy, and a pair of gym shorts. "Thanks, Brandy." There was an awkward silence after that, but Ivy seemed to be the only on that was feeling awkward.

"So, what's it like down here? What do you guys do?" Brandy looked up from the book that she picked up from under her pillow.

"Here we train to be stronger. To improve on what we aren't good at, and become the best improvements of ourselves." She held up a pocket knife hidden under her mattress.

"We do that through combat." She tossed the knife over to Ivy, who stumbled a bit to catch it. "Keep that. You'll need it."

"So what? Do we fight each other?" She shoved the knife under her pillow.

"No, we practice together. But we have each other's backs here, we protect one another because numbers makes us stronger. That's one of the most important things you'll learn here." Brandy grabbed a watch from under her pillow.

"You should sleep, Ivy. You have a big day tomorrow." She put her book away and quickly pulled her hair down as Ivy climbed up to her bunk. She laid there for a while just listening to the conversations of others and staring at the ceiling, before finally sleep carried her away.

Ivy jumped into consciousness at clang of metal. She turned her head to see a red headed woman banging on the frame of her bunk with a baton. Ivy still felt the weight of sleep on her eyelids as she sat on the bunk, collecting her thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Brandy whispered. "If Madame finds you still sitting there you'll be dead." Her eyes were big.

Ivy jumped down from her bunk and frantically searched for her uniform. She jumped into her clothes only a few seconds before Madame walked past her bunk.

"Head out back, girls." She yelled over her shoulder.

"We'll be headed to the training rooms back there." Brandy gestured to a door at the back of the room, where some of the girls were already making their way towards.

Footsteps echoed towards them and Ivy and Brandy turned to find two girls. One was short and round but looked as if she could pack a punch, whilst the other was slimmer and seemed as if a lot of her strength was in her legs. The first was dark skinned and had her curly hair in thick, long braids, the other's hair was straight and dark and contrasted with her fair skin. Compared to most of the people here, Ivy looked like a shrimp.

"Heyyy, Brandy!","Hey, Nyla." The dark skinned girl, who Ivy assumed was Nyla, reached out to Brandy with their left hand and did what seemed like a friendly handshake.

"Hey, Teah." Brandy did the same with the other girl.

Nyla looked over to the ladder where Ivy was observing. "Oh, is this the girl you're babysitting?" She chuckled. Brandy punched her in her arm. "It's not 'babysitting'. I'm showing her around."

"Either way you can't let her out of your sight." Teah looked over at Ivy. "Don't worry, dude. I'm sure you'll fit in fine." Her voice was warm and reassuring.

"Thanks. We'd better get going." Ivy gave her slightly awkward smile and walked towards the training room.

As she heaved the large door open she came across a huge room, wooden floors and white walls. There were tumbling mats over the majority of the floors and more chests along the side of one wall.

Right now everyone was just conversing and horsing around until it was time for training to start.

Brandy caught up with her a few moments later "Hey, welcome to Intermediates class. On any other occasion I would send you to Trainees, but Hayden says you have experience." Right he did ask me that on the way to the bunkers. Ivy thought. She haulted her train of thought as two boys (from the male's bunkers) broke out into a fight. One of the

"Yeah, you'll want to stick close… don't want you getting stabbed."

Brandy turned her head as if something caught her attention, Joy sparked in her eyes. "Sorry Ivy, stick by Nyla and Teah for a bit." She called as she ran over to somebody across the gym. It was a tall dark haired guy.

"Oh no, Brandy ran off with her boyfriend again." Teah laughed.

"Shut up, don't be messy!" Nyla nudged her in her side but Ivy could se the glitter of mischief in her eyes too.

"Who is he?" Ivy saw the two laughing together the way a typical high school couple would.

"It's her best friend, Jake. But Brandy refuses to admit that she likes him." Teah answered.

"Yeah, it's plain as day. I don't know how she thinks she can get by unnoticed." Brandy leaned against the wall behind her.

After a few minutes of conversation with Nyla and Teah, an air horn blared near the front of the room, and 'Madame' emerged from the crowd.

"Ok, Sissies, time for training. Fall in." She seemed to hiss it like she resented everyone in the room. At the word everyone went into rows of 6, 10 people in each, girls on one side, boys on the other. Ivy just assumed her place between Brandy and Teah and copied their stance.

"I'll be training you all today. Head Command had more important things to attend to today, but I won't be showing any mercy." Madame walked to the front of the room and gripped a stout baton in both her hands.

"We'll review knife fighting basics first since some of you have forgotten. You're weapons are in the back."

Great just my luck. Ivy felt her stomach tighten with foreboding, this couldn't end well. Brandy rested her strong hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll partner with me. I'll help you out." Ivy had to admit that made her feel a bit better now that she had guidance.

They made their way over to the chests that were aligned against the far wall. Inside there were 3inch stainless steel knife with a rigid edge, some like a soldier would take to combat. That will certainly leave an ugly scar..

They made their way over to an empty spot on the tumbling mats where they would have plenty of room to practice. "The first thing to know Ivy is never turn your back on your enemy, and protect your vulnerable areas like your stomach and neck. It's important to be sure that your opponent won't be able to shank you at any time. The best way to do that is to block them." Brandy stretched out her arms.

"Try to stab me." Ivy narrowed her eyes and gave her a 'bruh wdym stab you?' kind of look as if she was an idiot. "Cmon Ivy, do it already."

Ok then… Ivy drew her hand back to hit Brandy in her stomach but before she could realize what happened Brandy had used her blade to throw Ivy's knife to the ground.

"Like that." Brandy said, slipping her knife into her back pocket, "but the easiest ones to learn are when you block with your arms instead. Using a blade to block requires precision. In a knife fight it doesn't matter if you get cut, just as long as it isn't lethal."

Ivy winced, this was going to be painful to learn.. she'd done sword fighting before which seemed easier because you wouldn't have to be so close to your enemy, but those skills wouldn't help her much here.

"You block a blade similarly to the way you would block a punch or kick," Brandy held up her hands to show some thick bandages wrapped around her lower arms.

"So we where these for protection, and you'll need them later today." Ivy groaned.

After a good 2 hours of going over basics, Ivy pretty much understood knife fighting and was getting the hang of it.

"Great job, Ivy." They were just finishing up on how to get to your opponents weak spots easily.

Brandy took her watch out of her back pocket, and her eyes met Ivy's. "It about time for you to use what you've learned, I believe you can do well... but be careful." Ivy could see a little bit of worry in Brandy's eyes as she glanced behind her and back at Ivy.

"Some of these people can go a little far at times..."

"Ok kids, move to the left side of the room. Time for

you to prove how much you know." Madame yelled from the front of the crowd. A sly grin appeared on her face.

"And to make things more interesting, who ever wins each match will get first pickings of dinner tonight."

The crowd murmured a bit but it still remained quiet.

"And along with that gets 2 hours off of practice time the next day." After that the room got pretty darn loud. Madame had to blow her air horn to grab everyone's attention again.

"I'll call up two of you at a time for your turn. No slitting throats, wrists or anything of the sort unfortunately. You can only hold your opponent by the neck with your weapon and deal not deadly blows. End of instructions."

Ivy felt apprehension rise in her stomach and it almost made her feel dizzy. A look of reassurance from Brandy and the girls made her have a little more courage, but she still didn't know how she would get out of this alive.

"Jackson and Miley, you're up first." Two teen rose from different sides of the crowd. The girl, Miley, was slim and walked with grace in her steps but held the other with a menacing glare. Jackson was short but muscular and had heavy steps.

The two drew their weapons, waiting for the signal to begin. Madame rose her air horn above her head, the anticipation was killing Ivy. The horn blared and the two threw themselves at each other. In a matter of moments Miley had already slipped past Jackson and slashed his back with her knife, and he fell to the floor. Jackson rolled over and kicked her kneecap causing her to scream out in pain. While she was distracted he slashed her calf and she fell he grabbed her and held the knife to her throat. The match had ended as soon as it had started. Or so it seemed…

Miley grabbed her knife of the ground and lodged it in his thigh. Once he let go she stole his knife and held to his throat. Jackson could do nothing more to free himself and he eventually surrendered.

"42 seconds. Fastest record for failure Jackson." Madame scowled.

"Get yourself to the sickbay." Her words stung like bee stings. "Good work, Miley…" she mumbled.

"Next up, Nyla and Andrew." Andrew was a tall, skinny, redhead kid who looked like the physical embodiment of 'I'm an awkward teen.' He had an over abundance of freckles and acne, and his arms were no better than noodles; but he didn't hide the determination on his face. He seemed like he got bullied by the way he carried himself, he was probably willing to do anything to prove himself.

Ivy already knew how this would end before it would even start, Nyla was a fuller than this kid and possibly stronger.

The horn blared once again and Andrew leaped at Nyla, who met his neck with her fist. He fell gasping for breath, but before he could get back up Nyla had pinned him. Andrew grabbed his knife tried to cut her but Nyla rolled away. For someone with so much weight Ivy was surprised she could move so quickly.

Nyla stood as Andrew raced toward her howling in fury. Andrew braces himself to cut her right arm open, but she only kicked him away with her foot. Ivy felt pity rise in her throat, poor guy. He would only get made fun of for this.

Ivy could tell Nyla was feeling the same by the expression on her face as Andrew struggled to get up. She must have decided to just end it there, because she just pinned him down with her foot until he gave up.

Brandy and Teah cheered Nyla on even though opponent was weaker than a drowned puppy. She mouthed a 'thank you' before her eyes widened, pain glistening in them. We looked down to where Andrew was lying he'd cut a huge gash in the tendon in Nyla's ankle. Ivy saw her eyes light with fury and annoyance. She punched him and knocked him out before collapsing on the ground in agony. Ivy and the girls rushed to her side and began to help her to the sick bay. Fear rose in Ivy's stomach as she pondered how she could make it when it was her turn. The people here were ruthless. She was trying to figure out a way to sneak out when-

"Ivy where are you going?" Madame hissed. Ivy's slowly turned her head. "What do you mean, ma'am?"

Madames mouth formed a cruel smile as is if she were throwing a defenseless puppy into a pit of alligators.

"You're up next."

_Le GASP! Dramatic cliffhanger! Sorry there are no indentations in this one,( or italicizes to represent thoughts) i copy pasted from google docs and it donked it up :p. Anyways I'll be posting more since I'm off VACATION _:D

_Anyways see you next time _


End file.
